Imaging devices are used in contexts such as healthcare, navigation, and security, among others. Imaging systems often measure radio waves or light waves to facilitate imaging. Traditional techniques of measuring light waves have included using photodiodes or image sensors to measure incident light. In these traditional techniques, the intensity of the light is measured.